


Wedding, Unsecured and Argument

by Amylissa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottomkris, dramaqueenkris, sensitivekris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amylissa/pseuds/Amylissa
Summary: Kim Joonmyun and Wu Yifan are engaged who are about to get marry. Problems start to arise when Joonmyun was too busy with his work until he neglected his fiance





	Wedding, Unsecured and Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from AFF with the original author's permission

A tall, blonde-haired man waved his hand as he observed the moving car from where he was standing. At first glance, people will not believe that this tall, handsome guy is a kindergarten teacher. They will think that he is working as model or a CEO, but the truth is, he is actually very kind and a big softie who enjoys collecting plushies as a hobby (Shh… It's supposed to be a secret).

Meet Wu Yifan, a 27 year old young man who is engaged to the CEO of the Kim Corporation, Kim Joonmyun. Both of them met while still studying in college. Not long after that, they become lovers and their relationship has been running smoothly for five years and six months ago. Joonmyun popped the question and Yifan said yes. Now, only a month is left before both of them unite as husbands and Yifan can’t wait for that moment to come.

Yifan took a quick glance at his watch. He quickly packed his things and placed it inside his bag. He then locked the door since he's the last teacher to leave. He can't wait to get home because his fiancé had promised him that they will have dinner together. It had been so long from the last time they had spent time together. Ever since then, Joonmyun’s job had been busier nowadays.

He hummed a song as he walked down the hallway. He asked himself if he should cook Joonmyun’s favorite dish but he recalled that they didn’t have enough ingredients. But Joonmyun did tell him to buy shampoo since they needed more. However, would he have enough time to stop by a supermarket and then cook dinner?

He looked at his watch and started planning his time. He decided to stop by at the supermarket and buy the necessary things. Then, he will go home and start cooking their dinner. He nodded, satisfied with his plan.

Yes, he does admit that he is acting like a housewife right now. But it's not like he had a choice. Joonmyun didn’t want to hire a maid and his fiancé definitely didn’t have time to cook for the both of them or do any house chores. So Yifan was left to do all the house chores instead, comparing his schedule to Joonmyun's, Yifan's schedule was way more flexible.

The vibration in his pocket startled him. He held a hand over his chest to ease himself a little before he fished out his phone from his pocket. His lips curled into a smile when he saw it was a message from his fiancé.

_To: My handsome fiancé._

_Babe, I’m sorry because I’ll be unable to join you for today’s dinner._

_I have to attend an emergency meeting. I don’t know what time it will finish, so don’t wait for me._

_Love ya,_

_Joonmyun, your lovely fiancé._

The smile on Yifan's face died down after he finished reading the message. He is a little heartbroken that Joonmyun had broken his promise for the umpteenth time because of his job. It's not like he doesn’t understand Joonmyun’s circumstances; it’s just that he thinks Joonmyun can cut down his work by delegating some of it to his assistant and employee. They are getting married in a month, but up until now, they haven't even discussed or prepared anything.

Sometimes, Yifan even has doubts whether Joonmyun want to gets married. But he chased off the thought when he remembered that Joonmyun was the one who proposed to him and not the other way around. (Yifan is a very shy guy, okay!) Then, why isn't Joonmyun showing any enthusiasm for their upcoming wedding? A small sigh escaped from his lips as he ruffled his hair. There is no use for him to think about this matter when he is unable to answer his own question.

 

* * *

 

 

Joonmyun let out a sigh of relief after he finished signing all the paperwork for opening new branches of their company in Southern Asia. He can finally go home and if he's lucky, he will be able to cuddle with his fiancé. He missed Yifan a lot. Both of them were supposed to have dinner tonight but he had to cancel it because of his job and he can't help but feel guilty about it.

He then took the picture from his desk. He smiled as he gently caressed the picture, a picture of him and Yifan when they celebrated their fifth anniversary at their favorite restaurant. On that day, he proposed to Yifan and with teary eyes, he said yes.

He stared at the picture one the last time before putting it back down the desk. Another sigh escaped from his lips. Being a CEO for a billion-Won company isn’t easy at all. He had to stay late almost every night in order to settle his paperwork, making him spend less time with his fiancé.

Speaking of which, he hoped that his fiancé isn’t angry at him for cancelling their date again. Yifan may be tall and intimidating with his bitch face, but Yifan is quite sensitive and is a shy guy. He remembered how nervous Yifan was when he asked him out for a date for the first time. He was trying his best not to laugh at Yifan because he knew it would break Yifan’s self-esteem. Thus, he decided that he’ll be the one to propose since his blonde boyfriend was too shy to propose to him.

He quickly packed his things. He headed home and hoped that his fiancé is at their apartment. He really didn’t want to go through trouble again in order to console his angry fiancé for cancelling their date. He shuddered a little after he recalled the time when he forgot about their third year anniversary and as result; Yifan had hidden himself at his younger brother’s apartment after leaving a note that he didn’t love him anymore (Yifan is just that childish). He had to buy a lot of plushies in order to coax his then boyfriend to come back to their shared apartment. There is no way he is going through that again.

 

* * *

 

 

Joonmyun immediately took off his shoes once he stepped a foot in their apartment. He walked towards the living room and he couldn't stop himself from smiling when he saw Yifan sleeping on the sofa while hugging Ace, an alpaca doll, a gift from him to Yifan on their first anniversary.

He fished his phone out and took a picture. His fiancé just looks so damn cute right now. After he finished taking the picture for his safe keeping, he went to wake Yifan up. But he decided against that idea when he saw how peaceful Yifan was.

He entered their shared bedroom and took the blanket. He went back to where Yifan was sleeping and placed the blanket over Yifan’s body. He leaned down and kissed his fiancé’s forehead gently.

“Good night, babe. Sleep well.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yifan woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes a few times before he looked around his surroundings and realized that he's currently in their living room. He must have fallen asleep on the sofa while waiting for Joonmyun to come home last night.

“Babe, you're up.”

Yifan turned his head and saw his fiancé holding two mugs of coffee while walking towards him. A smile made its way into his face when the coffee scent hits his nose. He needs his dose of coffee every morning; his fiancé knows him so well.

“Here.” Joonmyun said as he handed the cup to Yifan.

“Thanks Joon.”

“You’re welcome and I’m sorry.”

“Huh? Why are you suddenly apologizing?” Yifan asked as he stared at his fiancé curiously.

“I'm sorry for cancelling our dinner date last night.” Joonmyun said, a guilty expression on his face.

Yifan smiled as he put down the cup on the coffee table. To be completely honest, he was quite upset that his fiancé had cancelled their dinner date, again. But his heart softened when he saw the expression on Joonmyun’s face. Joonmyun must have felt really guilty for cancelling their date again.

“There is no need for you to apologize. I understand your job. Being a CEO is not easy.” Yifan said as he wrapped his big hands around Joonmyun’s smaller ones.

“Thank you so much for being so understanding.” Joonmyun brought Yifan’s hand towards his lips and kissed it gently, making Yifan smile from the gesture.

“But you must promise me that you will clear your schedule two weeks before our wedding. We need to prepare for it and we only have a month left. You can’t expect me to prepare for the wedding alone, right?”

“Okay, I’ll do that.” Joonmyun smiled.

“You better keep your promise this time.”

“I won't disappoint you again babe.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Yifan rested his head on Joonmyun’s shoulder as a sigh of relief escaped from his lips. The doubt about Joonmyun not wanting to go on with their wedding had disappeared the moment when Joonmyun had promised him that he was going to clear his schedule for their upcoming wedding. Yifan really hopes everything will run smoothly from now on because he hates arguing with Joonmyun, especially when they are going to get married soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks had passed by and Yifan was excited that he'll have Joonmyun's undivided attention. He believed Joonmyun. Joonmyun promised and he was sure that he won't break it; not now, hopefully not ever. However, instead of spending more time together, Joonmyun seemed to have gotten busier.

_To my handsome fiancé_

_I’m so…so… sorry. I can’t make it today._

_One of the factories encountered a problem and I have to go there to settle things._

_From Joonmyun, your lovely fiancé_

Yifan angrily shouted, making some of the people inside the café look at him warily. One of the waiter was about to ask Yifan to calm down but he stopped talking halfway when Yifan glared at him. The waiter gulped, immediately going back to his work when a groaning Yifan finally walked out of the cafe, much to his relief. Yifan then dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

“Ge? Why are you calling?”

“I want you to come to my apartment now.”

“Now? But I’m kind of busy right now.”

“Busy doing what? Fucking your boyfriend?”

“GE! What were you thinking about!? I’m busy doing my assignment and Tao left two days ago!"

“I don’t care what you are doing right now! I want you to come to my apartment now. If not, I’m going to show that picture of mom forcing you to wear a girl’s dress when you were still a kid to your panda boyfriend.”

“Don’t do that! I’ll come over right now.”

“Good. See you later.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun stepped inside the apartment after unlocking the door with a sparekey provided by his older brother for emergencies. (Well, this can be consider as an emergency since his older brother didn’t open the door after he pressed the doorbell multiple times.)

He walked towards the living room and rolled his eyes when he saw his older brother sitting on the sofa while hugging Ace. Did he just hear a sniffle coming from his brother?

“I’m here. Mind telling me why you just asked me to come over here? I need to finish my assignment today. It's due tomorrow.”

Sehun grimaced a little when Yifan raised his head. He can see the tear tracks staining Yifan's cheeks and a bit of mucus dripping down from his nose. Sehun had to admit. His older brother looks so ugly right now.

“You should stop watching sad movies when you know it's only going to make you cry.”

“I’m not crying because of that!”

“Then why?”

“Joonmyun don’t love me anymore!” Yifan said as he hugged Ace tighter.

Sehun let out a frustrated groan. He should have known that Yifan is crying because of Joonmyun. Joonmyun had been constantly forgetting their dates because of his job. Sehun can’t understand what he has done in his past life to have such a childish man as his older brother. Can't his older brother act more maturely since he's already twenty-seven? Sometimes Sehun feels he's the older sibling and he wonders how Joonmyun can even stand with his older brother’s childish behavior in the first place.

“What has Joonmyun-ge done this time? Did he forget your anniversary again?” Sehun asked after he recalled the time when Yifan had stayed at his apartment for whole week all because Joonmyun had forgotten their anniversary. His older brother only came back to their shared apartment after Joonmyun bought him lots of plushies to coax him.

“It's much worse than that! Not only did he keep forgetting about our dates, but he had also forgotten our upcoming wedding! Two weeks ago, he promised me that he will clear his schedule to focus on our wedding but he never did so! We were supposed to try our tuxedo suit today but he wasn't able to make it! For the third time!”

“Ge, calm down.”

“How can I calm down when Joonmyun doesn’t want to marry to me anymore? He doesn't even have any enthusiasm into the wedding plans anymore.”

“Ge, stop saying such ridiculous words. Joonmyun does want to marry you. Why did he propose to you in the first place then?”

“Then why does it seem like he cares about his job more than our wedding?”

“Yifan-ge, why don’t you discuss this matter with Joonmyun-ge instead of making stupid assumptions?”

“How am I going to be able to discuss this matter with him when he comes home late almost every night? He always cuts me off when I try to talk with him by telling me that he's tired.”

“Why don’t you go to his office?”

“Go to his office? But I’m scared that I might disturb his work.”

Sehun rolled his eyes for what seems like the hundredth time that day. Trust his older brother to be a coward at this moment.

“Ge! Just go to his office and settle this matter now! I don’t have time to entertain your whining!”

“Wu Sehun, how dare you raise your voice at me when I’m older than you!”

“I doubt that when you are acting so childish right now.”

“Who are you….”

“What is happening here? Why are you two arguing?”

Both Yifan and Sehun both turned their heads towards the sound. Yifan’s lips formed a small smile when he saw that his fiancé had come home early today. Maybe he can take this chance to discuss with Joonmyun. He didn’t want to keep on making bad assumptions about their relationship anymore.

“Joon, you are home early today.”

“I only dropped by to change my clothes because I have a dinner schedule with a client tonight.”

The smile on Yifan’s face quickly disappeared after he heard that. “So you are going out again?”

“Yes, I am. Babe, I can’t talk much right now. I need to go change. I’m going late for my appointment.”

Joonmyun quick ran towards their shared bedroom, leaving Yifan standing on living room with Sehun. Sehun didn’t know whether he should leave now or not; he was scared that his older brother is going to break down anytime soon.

Fifteen minutes later, Joonmyun came out from the room. He didn’t even spare a glance at his fiancé as he walked towards the door. The slamming of the door resonated throughout the apartment as Joonmyun took his leave.

“He didn’t even bother to look at me….” Yifan whispered dejectedly.

“Ge, are you okay?” Sehun asked carefully while hoping that his older brother will not breakdown now. He needs to finish his assignment today and a crying brother is not going to help his situation get any better.

“He doesn't love me anymore!” Yifan cried as he ran toward their bedroom.

“Ge!”

Sehun tried to stop Yifan but he was too late. Yifan slammed the door on his face. A small sigh escaped from his lips. It seems like he won't be able to finish his assignment after all. Screw that. He'll just think of a good excuse for his lecturer so that stupid old man will not fail him.

 

* * *

 

Yifan sat on the sofa while hugging Ace tightly. He had been waiting for his fiancé for almost three hours now. His younger brother had been long gone, saying that he really needs to finish his assignment. Listening to Sehun’s advice, he decided to man up a little and waited for Joonmyun to come home so that he can discuss some things with him. He's not going to wait any longer. Their wedding date is fast approaching and they haven’t prepared anything yet.

“Babe? Why haven't you gone to sleep?”

Yifan raised his head and saw Joonmyun standing in front of him. He must have been too deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door opening, signaling that Joonmyun is home.

“I was waiting for you. I need to discuss something with you.”

“Can it wait? I’m tired right now.”

Yifan’s resolution almost wavered when he saw the tired expression on his fiancé’s face. However, he remembered his younger brother’s words. He needs to settle this matter fast rather than dragging it until their wedding day came.

“No. We really need to discuss it now. It can't wait any longer.”

“Yifan, I’m really tired right now. Let's just discuss this tomorrow morning.”

“No!” Yifan said firmly. Joonmyun is a patient man most of the time, but the stress had been getting to him lately and Yifan being his stubborn self is not helping him. He can feel a headache coming his way.

“Yifan, why can’t you understand that I’m tired! I already told you that we can discuss things tomorrow morning.”

“How can I believe you when you always break your promises?”

“What did you just say?” Joonmyun asked in disbelief.

“I said I don't believe you anymore. You can't even keep your promises.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still angry at me for not being able to make it to the boutique to try our wedding tuxedo. Haven't I already told you I would't be able to make it? I have important matters to attend to.”

“Much more important than our wedding?”

Joonmyun massaged his forehead. Yifan was being overly dramatic right now. “Look, I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now. I’m going to sleep.”

“Don’t you dare walk away when I’m not finished talking!” Yifan shouted angrily when Joonmyun walked towards their bedroom.

Joonmyun groaned before turning to Yifan. He was pretty sure his patience has been stretched to its limit. “Will you stop it?! Which part of 'I'm tired' don't you understand? I'm not in the mood to entertain your overly dramatic behavior right now. Dammit, I wonder why I even got engaged to such childish man!”

Yifan was taken aback by Joonmyun's words.

“Are you telling me that you regret proposing to me?” Yifan asked while trying to hold back his tears.

Joonmyun quickly ran towards Yifan after he realized what he had just said. He didn't mean for it to come out that way and now, Yifan was definitely taking it the wrong way. He held onto Yifan’s hand tightly, but Yifan pulled away and Joonmyun felt a pang on his chest from the gesture.

“Yifan, I didn’t mean it like that. I was…"

“Save it. Since you regret having me as your fiancé, maybe we should just cancel our wedding.”

Yifan slid the silver engagement ring off his finger and threw it towards Joonmyun before making his way out of the apartment, ignoring Joonmyun's frantic calls.

Joonmyun slumped down on sofa when Yifan didn’t come back to their apartment. He didn’t mean every word that he said just now. He was just too tired and the argument between him and Yifan made him snap. Now, his sensitive fiancé had misunderstood him and now wants to call off their wedding.

Joonmyun tiredly ran a hand through his tuft of hair before sprawling himself completely on the sofa.

“What have I done?”

 

* * *

 

“Ge, come out. It's already past noon. You haven't eaten anything the whole day and you know Joonmyun doesn't like that.” Sehun knocked furiously on the locked door of the spare bedroom where Yifan was staying in.

“He doesn't…love me…anymore!” He heard Yifan sob from the other side of the door. Sehun can't help but roll his eyes from his brother's antics.

“Ge, you’re being dramatic right now. You better come out now before I use my key to open the door.”

“I’m not being dramatic! He said it himself. He regrets having me as his fiancé!”

“Ge…”

Sehun’s words were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. He walked towards the door, wondering who came to visit him at this time. He swung the door open to reveal Joonmyun standing in front of him, holding a teddy bear and a bouquet of roses.

“You do realize that the teddy bear and roses are not exactly the best things to coax my older brother with." He raised his eyebrows at Joonmyun who looks rather terrible with the dark bags under his eyes. He was sure that the brunette was not able to get some sleep since his fiancé didn’t come home after their argument

“I know, but I still want to try.” Joonmyun said.

“I admit that Yifan-ge does have childish tendencies, but both of you know how sensitive he can be. Do you know that this past month, he's been having doubts about you not wanting to marry him? I know you were busy with your job and all, but you didn't have to be so... mean. By saying that you regret being engaged to my older brother. You hurt him a lot. He didn’t come out from his room since last night and hasn't eaten anything until now.”

“I’m sorry.” Joonmyun said with a guilty expression on his face. Sehun was right. He shouldn't have neglected Yifan because of his work. He should have at least made some effort to talk to him. It must have been really hard for him to bear all the weight of the stress over their wedding while he acted like he didn't really care.

“Don’t say it to me. Say it to Yifan-ge. I’ll leave both of you to talk." Sehun said, stepping out of his own apartment. "You better fix this mess. If not, you’re going to feel my wrath.” He glares at Joonmyun. He likes to insults his older brother a lot, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t care. He is not going to forgive anyone that easily after making his older brother cry.

Joonmyun swallowed a little when he saw the glare that Sehun was sending him. “I…I understand.”

“Good. Go inside now, ge. I’ll see both of you later.” Sehun said before he walked out from his apartment.

Joonmyun entered the apartment and walked towards the guest room where he knew Yifan is. He knocked on the door softly.

“Babe, please open the door. It's me.”

“Go away. I don't want to talk to you.”

Joonmyun’s heart ached when he heard the muffled crying sounds from inside the room. If he could, he would have hit himself for uttering those words to Yifan. Yifan was hurting from his words but he was hurting more for seeing his fiance in such a state. He should have controlled his temper better while dealing with Yifan.

“Babe, you know that I didn’t mean those words. I was too tired last night. Please forgive me?”

“How can I be so sure that you wouldn’t say those words again when you’re angry?”

“I promise you that this will be the last time it will happen.”

“You always break your promises…” Yifan mumbled, but Joonmyun could hear it perfectly.

Joonmyun knows he had disappointed Yifan a lot for always breaking his promises and it pains him to know that he had lost Yifan's trust. However, he will not give up that easily. He will just have to work harder to gain his fiancé’s trust again.

“I know that I had disappointed you a lot for constantly breaking my promises, but please believe in me when I said that I never regret being engaged to you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the man that I want spend my eternity with. I do admit that you can be quite childish sometimes, but I’m willing to accept that as a part of you. Can you forgive me and believe in me for one more time?”

He heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. The door slowly opened and Yifan stepped out from the room, tear stains clear on his face.

“I’m going to give you one more chance. You better not screw it.”

“I won't disappoint you again. I’ll try to do better from now on.”

Joonmyun smiled after he finished his saying his words. He's glad that his fiancé had forgiven him because he didn’t know how he was going to spend his life without his Yifan beside him. He let the teddy bear and roses fall onto the floor before he grabbed Yifan's hand and slid the ring back onto his finger. He then grabbed the taller man's collar and pulled him for a passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

“So both of you had made up, huh?” Sehun asked as he sat in front of his older brother and his fiancé.

Sehun wanted to throw up as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him right now. His older brother can’t stop whispering in his fiancé’s ear, making his fiancé giggling because of that. The scene only made him miss his boyfriend more.

“Taozi, when are you coming back? I miss you so much.” He thought, a pout making his way into his face.

“Yes, we had.” Yifan broke his reverie.

“So the wedding is going to be held as planned?”

“About that... we decide to postpone it for another month so that we’ll have enough time to prepare for it. Joon will only be able to take a leave next month after his company finishes opening their new branches.”

“Up to you. It's your wedding after all. Now that you had made up, will go back to your own apartment?”

“How rude. Chasing out your own brother. Come, Joon. Let's head home. I’ll cook your favorite dishes.”

Yifan stood up from where he was sitting on the sofa and offered his hand to his fiance, which he gladly took. He then pulled his fiance up and weaved their hands together, before walking towards the door and bidding Sehun goodbye.

Sehun released a sigh of relief. He's happy to know that his older brother finally made up with his fiance. He wasn't sure he can deal with a gloomy Yifan for another day. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the jingling sound of keys and the front door clicking open.

“Hunnie, I’m home!”

Yes, his baby panda finally come back to his side again!


End file.
